A New Chapter
by Erelil Awarthiel
Summary: On short break, guaranteed to return, I promise!
1. Message

**Hello, my darling readers,**

 **I, Erelil Morningstar, bring a message to you all. I am taking a break from this story. I know I haven't updated since forever, and for that I am so sorry! I'm afraid my writers block is lasting longer than expected, though it seems to only affect** _ **this**_ **particular story. I've been working with future Erelil-related stories, and thought a lot about this one, even though I'm unable to write it.**

 **Also, I am focusing on rewriting the previous chapters seeing as one: my chapters were pretty meh. And two, my language etc was a bit poor. So what I basically want to say is that I want to make this better than it is now, thus I must tie my hands for now. And I thought that I'd do this now, and rather wait for further chapters to be written. But don't worry I'll be back, stronger than ever when that time comes.**

 **Until then, keep eyes open for other stories. I have a few up my sleeve, along with a multi-chaptered one *winks*. Well that was all, have a good day/evening.** **Here's some jokes and funny randomness to forget about my recent news (just because I'm dying to share these with the world. Not mine though and all credit to the ones who made these!):**

* * *

Can you imagine if Tolkien gave the Elves typical Elf-names?

"All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thistle Whistle."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Jingle Jangle of the Woodland Realm."

* * *

Denethor: I love both my sons! Boromir and *reads smudged handwriting on hand* Flamingo.

* * *

Faramir

Nearamir

Whereveryouareamir

* * *

Balin: I cannot find Thorin.

Bilbo: This calls for drastic measures!

*uses his hand as a megaphone* I seem to have lost my handkerchief!

Thorin: *from the other side of Laketown* DO NOT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT LOSS!

Bilbo: Ah, there he is.

* * *

Me: *Looks at math-exam paper* It's some kind of Elvish, I cannot read it.

(This actually happened to me today lol!)

* * *

Longbow

Shortbow

Crossbow

Bilbo

* * *

Faramir: Aragorn, I think you should play the role of my father.

Aragorn: But, I don't want to be your father.

Faramir: That's perfect. You already know your lines!

* * *

 **And to finish off this is some funny imagines *grins*.**

Imagine the most serious character you know.

Now Imagine them being scared by the toaster going off as they walk by!

(I imagined Elrond XD)

—

Imagine your favorite character singing really loud in the shower until they knock down a shampoo bottle and hit their foot, and the singing turns into loud swearing.

(This time I had Elladan or Elrohir in mind, haha I died!)

* * *

 **Well then, my dear friends, I would love to show you some more jokes, but it seems like I have none left. And all the good ones I found a while back Aragorn! *dies of laughter* Did you get it?XD**

 **Mark my words my friends,** **I will be back! I'm never leaving this story to be abandoned, because I know how much that hurts.**

 **Tenna tá, mellyn. N** **amárië.**

 **\- EM**


	2. Announcement!

**This won't be a chapter for the story, but a message from me. Sorry to disappoint.**

First of all, I am sorry for the inactivity! It's been haunting me since I stopped writing, but motivation and time became a rare sight, so I had to take a break. And I've made some changes! Here's my master plan: First off, A New Chapter will be one, long book, containing all events of the War of the Ring. That means we get straight to it! And then I will have another book published, telling of her time in Rivendell before the Fellowship departs. That story has yet to get a title, but we'll get to it! I do this because I feel like that will be a little more organized, also I can write lots of humor, without it sounding like I'm not really taking the Quest itself seriously. The time and date of the 'side-book' will not be in order either, so instead of having to follow a timeline, it will be more like a collection of one-shots. So yeah, I'll start up again soon hopefully. I've already rewritten some of the previous chapters, and come up with some new content and ideas.

With that being said I just wanted to say one thing that I have chosen to change, and that is that Erelil is not a 10th walker. Originally she was never going be one at all, so idk what happened but yeah, I've switched it up again. She'll accompany them, but in a different way than what I first wrote. Also, to all of you hoping for a quick Legolas romance, I'm sorry to disappoint but this book will not evolve around romance, but rather friendship and the adventure itself. A dashing, 'love at first sight' romance story is not what I envisioned and it will not be so.

With that being said, sorry again for the long, long wait. And I hope to be back soon, if time will allow it. Until then, my friends!

\- EM


End file.
